<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ad Astra Per Aspera by EverlastingDynasty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268259">Ad Astra Per Aspera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDynasty/pseuds/EverlastingDynasty'>EverlastingDynasty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDynasty/pseuds/EverlastingDynasty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dr. Stone one-shot and scenarios.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Xeno (Dr. STONE)/Reader, Stanley Snyder/Reader, Yo Uei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. |Yo Uei| Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yo scoffed as he observed the celebration in the village. There was a couple that got married, and he was the only one who was left out of the party.</p><p>"Why are you here?" except old man Kaseki, who appeared out of nowhere.</p><p>"WEEEEEH! God, you scared me!" Yo could still feel his heart pounding. How could he not notice the old man a few meters away from him? <em>Probably his size</em>, he thought.</p><p>"I always thought you're one to swim in wine and play with the ladies," old man Kaseki continued.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I like wine. But parties like that ain't my thing," he replied. "I wouldn't want to steal the spotlight to you primitives, after all."</p><p>"I see. So you're lonely."</p><p>"I never said I'm lonely!" Yo snapped.</p><p>"Say what you want, but I lived long enough to know when I see it in someone's eyes," Kaseki spoke, sitting beside him as he passes a bottle of wine. "So, who was she?"</p><p>An irk marked appeared in Yo's temple before taking a swig of the bottle. Even after thousands of years, his memory is still fresh.</p><p>"Believe it or not, I'm not always like this," he started.</p><p>"A piece of trash?"</p><p>"No, you old man! I mean, I was a better... better me. And it was because of her." Yo's gaze wandered inside the observatory. "She was the exact opposite of me. She's nice, kind, beautiful, smart--" he glared at the old man at the last word before continuing, "When I go home after a tiring day, she would hug me and her scent would always calm me down. She's a florist, so, she smells different every day yet it still smells the same to me."</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N I'm back-- You're asleep again?!" Yo crouched beside Y/N, carrying her to the couch. "At least sleep somewhere decent. You'll catch a cold if you sleep on the floor like a dog."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, Yo-kun," Y/N mumbled. "I just got a new fresh set of chrysanthemums delivered today. They smelled so good I fell asleep."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So cute, he thought. "Well, that's always been a habit of yours." Yo pulled her closer, resting her head on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're back early."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, they let me out early since I caught one of the criminals on the loose." Yo puffed his chest out. "Well, what can I say? I'm the best out there!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N laughed. "Then I have to give you a reward." The moment those words left her mouth, Yo couldn't help but grin. "Not today, of course. I still need to arrange those chrysanthemums. A customer needed it for tomorrow."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not even for me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N planted a kiss on his cheeks. "I just want to make it special, Yo," she replied before walking back to the shop part of their house. "I love you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo crossed his arms before looking away. "Yeah," he muttered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yo..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...I love you too."</em>
</p><p>Kaseki saw the sincerity in Yo's smile. The tone of his voice was calmer. Until he looked up to see his eyes grow dull.</p><p>"She would help even if it's not her business. And... if only I didn't slack that day. If only I came to work. Maybe..."</p><p>"What happened?" Kaseki asked.</p><p>Yo took another swig of the wine, drinking half of it before setting it down. "She visited me at work the next day. That was the same day a jailbreak happened. The office was in chaos... my comrades couldn't handle the situation..." Yo took a deep breath, his eyes were burning. "She was shot. Didn't know who. One of my pals manages to pull her out of there and called an ambulance. They called me but by the time I-I get there..."</p><p>Kaseki placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything even when the younger male broke into tears. "It's been years, yet it still hurts," Yo cried. "She was looking for me. She was scared and I was nowhere near her."</p><p>"I felt like shit. After that, I couldn't do anything anymore. I couldn't quit, because she believed that I was the best policeman out there. Maybe that's why I became a shitty person, even now..." Yo dangled the empty bottle in front of him. "Sometimes, I wish I wasn't revived. Maybe that way I could be with her." He whispered, "my Y/N."</p><p>Its as if old man Kaseki's ear grew. "What did you say?"</p><p>"Come on old man, I whined enough for tonight. Don't make me repeat myself."</p><p>"No, the last part," he pressed.</p><p>"Yeah, I became an asshole because I lost the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life--"</p><p>"Her name, you dimwit."</p><p>Yo was getting annoyed. "Y/N L/N," he replied, voice softer than before. He noticed the old man smirked, then, later on, was confused. "What's your deal?"</p><p>"Nothing. Maybe a coincidence," he stood up. Yo waved him off, starring off at the ongoing party again.</p><p>"There's this girl in the village who refuses any guy who comes to her," Kaseki called out before finally leaving. "Well, let's say she likes flowers."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. |Yo Uei| Flowers Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been weeks since the last conversation between Kaseki and Yo, and he was still thinking about what the old man said.</p><p>"Well, let's say she likes flowers."</p><p>Picking off a stone fragment, he tossed it in the air. "It couldn't be..."</p><p>"Couldn't be what, Yo?" Yuzuriha asked.</p><p>He was starring off to space. <em>Could it be that she was alive? But the petrification didn't happen years later. </em>"Nothing you primitive people will understand," he muttered, getting back to work.</p><p>Yuzuriha sweatdropped. "Well, whatever it is, it's nice to make you do your work properly." She dusted off her skirt before picking up an empty basket. "I'll go and visit N/N so we can get some flowers for the one we can fix."</p><p>The stone in his hand nearly crumbled from his grip. "What did you say?"</p><p>Yuzuriha gave him a confused look. "I'm offering flowers for the dead ones," she explained. "Flowers are rare here but N/N takes good care of them."</p><p>N/N. That was the nickname he would call her that never failed to make her smile.</p><p>With a deep breath, Yo offered to take the flowers instead. "Are you sure? You never went to the village before... not to mention it's a long way from here."</p><p>"You're a lot better at fixing these statues than me," was his excuse before snatching the basket off her hands. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>Yo was gathering his strength. Thoughts were piling one after another as he ran to the Ishigami Village. <em>What if it's not really her? What if they just share the same name? How is it even possible?</em></p><p>He soon found himself in front of the bridge. His legs felt like stone. Once he crossed over, there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, she could be alive after all.</p><p>"Hey, if you're scared of heights you can just say so," Ginro shouted. "I'll help but I won't hold your hand."</p><p>Yo shot him a disgusted look before making his way across. He followed the villager's direction to the small flower shop.</p><p>It was a small hut. It couldn't even be called a hut because of the abundance of different flowers surrounding it.</p><p>They all smell different yet the same to him.</p><p>"Hello?" he called out. "I'm here..." he couldn't even finish his sentence. He was too anxious when he noticed a shadow inside move. "Y/N?"</p><p>A feminine hand opened a small window. Yo felt his chest grew heavy when the woman inside didn't resemble Y/N at all. "Welcome Yuziriha, was it? Wait there."</p><p>He could only nod. Yo felt stupid. Why is someone powerful like him carrying a bag of flowers? The florist must've noticed his expression.</p><p>"Are you not satisfied? I'm sorry, I can't really help. I was just asked to be here," the woman explained. " Since Y/N is out at the moment. She went into the field to water the daffodils."</p><p>"Then who are you?" Yo spat.</p><p>The lady placed her hands on her hips. "Her friend, you fool. Don't make me use this snipper old man Kaseki gave me," she huffed.</p><p>It's as if hope lit up inside him again. Yo apologized before making his way back to Yuzuriha. He silently placed the bag and ran outside, asking the villagers where were the fields of flowers.</p><p>"Gross man. The pretty boy vibe doesn't suit you at all," Senku shuddered before pointing at his map. "Go there, then when you find a rock you go right."</p><p>Yo wasted no time in sprinting in the given direction. "What's with him?" Chrome asked. "Is he... you know..."</p><p>"Let him be," Kaseki replied.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Yo was out of breath when he barely arrived at the field of daffodils. He scanned the colorful scene looking for the woman. "Hello?" he called out. The sun was setting when he looked around. There was no one else there.</p><p>He waited for a few moments in case someone called back. "Y/N?"</p><p>Only the wind answered him back. Yo watched the daffodils swaying in the wind as if it's mocking him.</p><p>
  <em>"Did you know that white chrysanthemum symbolizes loyalty and love?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, so is that your favorite flower?" Yo smirked before earning a flick on his forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's also for the dead in some countries," Y/N muttered. "Think again."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yo partially regretted why he asked her what her favorite flower was, only because he didn't expect sudden lectures. "Daffodils?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What makes you think that?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You always have them?" He unconsciously covered his forehead from her deadly finger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y/N eyed him before smiling brightly. "Close. How did you know?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You always have them," even in the bathroom, he added.</em>
</p><p>As if there was a small bubble burst inside of him, he yelled out. His regrets echoed in the field, it didn't matter who will hear him anymore.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you!!" he cried, stumbling down a flower patch. "I wish I was the one who's dead..."</p><p>"It will be alright," a calm, familiar voice spoke. Yo jumped at the sudden hug behind him. "Oh, I'm sorry. But I thought you needed a hug."</p><p>The sun fully set, and the moonlight slowly came in. Even so, the way her hair flows in the wind, the gentleness of her smile, and the light in her eyes were too familiar. Y/N pulled out a small cloth in her pocket to wipe out his tears. "This field is nice, especially when you need to scream all your anger out. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"I... you... are you Y/N?" he whispered. This time, it was her turn to be surprised.</p><p>"How'd you know my name? Everyone else in the village usually calls me by my nickname," she replied. She retracted her hand from his face. Yo wanted to reach out. Just to make sure she was real. It's as if his beloved was duplicated, or she was a ghost.</p><p><em>Shit. She's probably weirded out</em>, he internally panicked.</p><p>"This may seem weird but... I feel like we've met before..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. |Stanley Snyder| Cigars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was about time Stanley confronts Y/N on why she has been avoiding him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a no brainer that Stanley was feared by both ally and foe. A single mistake from his orders could mean death, which is why he is often avoided, especially by Max and Carlos.</p><p>"Though it seems fear has already taken control of Y/N," Dr. Xeno said. </p><p>"You noticed it too?"</p><p>Dr. Xeno's stone claws tapped on his chair. "I know you better than anyone else here, my friend. And I notice you looking for her presence every time you enter the room."</p><p>"When are you never wrong," Stanley smirked. Though his comrade noticed the look in his eyes. He was frustrated, confused, and <em>hurt</em>. As far as he knows, he didn't do anything to make her fear him. Not even threatening her, unlike Carlos and Max. </p><p>"If it bothers you that much then why don't you visit her in the infirmary. I believe she'll be there, considering that's her fort of science."</p><p>Taking one last huff of smoke from his cigarette Stanley made his way to her office. Y/N was known to be the team's doctor. Visiting her would be ok, right? Stanley was thinking of what to say before he gets there. Unlike Xeno, who's obsessed with astronomical things, Y/N was a medical genius, which is partly the reason why she wasn't killed on the spot. </p><p>"Come in," a soft voice spoke moments after Stanley knocked. "What brings you here, Mr. Snyder?" He watched her slowly took off her gas mask. </p><p>"Are you busy?"</p><p>"No, in fact, I thought there was an emergency, considering how your footsteps echoed in the hallways." So why was she wearing a mask?</p><p>Stanley leaned on the table, observing the doctor. "It seems you're uninjured. You don't look sick as well," she mumbled. </p><p>"I'm going to be straight, why are you avoiding me?" He uttered. There was a sudden heavy atmosphere inside the infirmary.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"I think it's obvious that you always leave whenever I'm around. You're not the type to be deployed somewhere off," he explained. "So why are you avoiding me?"</p><p>Y/N stared at him for a second before looking away. "I... have work to do."</p><p>"I think we have enough antidotes and vaccines, doctor." Stanley walked over to her, slowly backing her to the wall. Y/N eyes were darting anywhere but him. "I just wanna know why."</p><p>Stanley waited for her to answer. Intimidating her more wouldn't get him anywhere. Reaching for his pocket he pulled his pack of cigarettes.</p><p>"...that's why."</p><p>"Huh?" A cigarette dangles loosely in his mouth. Y/N's eyes slowly met his. </p><p>"I always advised you to stop smoking, at least, only when you needed to," she muttered. "It is not only for your health but for others as well."</p><p><em>"That kills people, you know."</em> He remembered all the warning she should say to him before. It was also the very first thing she said to him when they met. </p><p>"I don't see that reason is enough to hide from me," he replied. "You've had patients who are a much worse smoker than I am."</p><p>"I don't live with my patients," Y/N spoke. "I don't have to fear them triggering my asthma every time they're near."</p><p>Her last statement finally made everything clear to Stanley. That's why she was wearing a mask. That's why she always leaves when she's around. "You have asthma?" Y/N nodded.</p><p>"I concluded that that's you're way of relieving stress so I let you be," she explained. "You always have that thing in your mouth 24/7."</p><p>The look on her face made him let out a chuckle. "If that's the case, then I won't," he answered. "At least, not when you're around."</p><p><br/>~~~</p><p>"Seems you found someone that suites you're liking," Dr. Xeno observed. "How unusual for someone like you, but so elegant."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me she has asthma?"</p><p>His friend shook their head. "Oh Stan, sometimes you need to learn for yourself."</p><p>Stanley lit up a cigarette. "Like what?"</p><p>"Dr. Xeno, you need to see this." Y/N entered the room with a paper and a vial in hand. "Stanley," she nodded.</p><p>Xeno smirked as he watches his friend sigh, throwing his stick away. "Thank you," Y/N smiled. Though Stanley looked annoyed, Xeno could tell that he doesn't mind one bit. </p><p>"Suddenly reverting to a highschool boy now, are we?" Xeno smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. |Dr. Xeno| Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/N wanted to know Dr. Xen's last name till the scientist himself said it in the way they all least expected it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And you called me here privately because?" Stanley played with a stick of cigarette in his fingers before lighting it up. </p><p>"As a doctor, I need to know something," Y/N started. "I need to know Dr. Xeno's name... for research purposes!" was her excuse.</p><p>The cigarette hung loosely from his mouth. He was visibly confused and somewhat pissed. "You called me here just for that? What are you, a highschool girl?"</p><p>Y/N turned away from Stanley's comment. "Well... it would be weird if I just asked that out of nowhere. Besides, we don't talk about anything besides science stuff."</p><p>"And you figured that you'd ask me?"</p><p>"You two are childhood best friends, right?" Stanley couldn't help but facepalm "Please, Stanley."</p><p>"Just ask him yourself. He wouldn't care in the first place anyway," Stanley replied. "Y'know, you won't become empress or anything just because of some feelings. Xeno ain't that kinda guy."</p><p>Y/N smiled to hide the pain. "Oh, don't worry. I won't steal the right-hand man position from you, Stan." Picking up a test tube, she sighed. "It's just... there's no certainty what's out there. I was lucky enough to survive until now, but I don't want to die with regrets."</p><p>"You sound as if you're the one going on missions and scavenging when you're just locked up here in this lab," Stanley deadpanned. </p><p>She pouted. "Do you know how many people die from accidents?" Y/N saw her companion cover his ears before she could even start lecturing. "Just tell me his name."</p><p>"It's Xeno..."</p><p>"Xeno what?"</p><p>It's Dr. Xeno, for the both of you." A calm, but menacing voice replied. Both heads darted in the door. "It seems I'm the topic of your conversation. I trust this is for work?"</p><p>For once, Stanley ignored his friend's comment. "If you wanna know, do it now," he said as he head for the door. "Just know that I won't be there when you sob like a baby."</p><p>Stanley's statement made an awkward atmosphere between the two doctors. Rather, a medical doctor and a former NASA scientist. Out of nervousness, Y/N picked up a random stack of paper and scanned through it. </p><p>"Is there a problem?" Xeno asked, making Y/N jump from her position.</p><p>"Yeah. I mean, not-- well, workwise I'm still struggling because I lack some materials-- but um..." She was using the papers to fan herself. "No problem here... hehe..." Y/N peeked over to her shoulder, only to see Xeno right next to her, circling around her.</p><p>"I trust I don't have to force you to voice it out, Dr. Y/N." He was staring right at her eye. Lying would be of no use. It will only put her in the makeshift lying detector, plus it with stain her credibility.</p><p>"I..." Xeno's eyes were focused on her she had to look away. "I... just wanted to know your name."</p><p>"My name?"</p><p>"Full name," she added. </p><p>"For what reason?" That was the question she dreaded the most. If she answers, it's go big or go home. And Xeno's the kind of guy who's out of her league. </p><p>"Curiosity and..." she took a deep breath. "You make my brain create dopamine, oxytocin, and serotonin."</p><p>It didn't take long for the scientist to understand what she was saying. "Ah..." was all he uttered. Y/N was silently preparing herself for sleeping outside tonight. "How elegant."</p><p>"Is there... a punishment?"</p><p>Her question made Xeno laugh. <em>So that's how he laughs</em>, she thought before realizing he was laughing at her. "I trust I don't have to explain how those chemicals are understandable under these circumstances?" The embarrassment was slowly sinking for the two. "This little confession won't put you in a higher place than anyone else."</p><p>"I never intended such thing," Y/N replied, putting the papers away, as she ran out. "I'm fine with serving you, even if it's not reciprocated."</p><p>Xeno's stone claws pulled her back inside before she could even spot Stanley eavesdropping. "You may serve a... special purpose for me." The scientist was visibly flushing. His other hand was still covering his mouth while facing away. </p><p>"And what is it?"</p><p>"With your brains and mine, it could inherit high intelligence," he muttered. It took Y/N for a while to understand his message. Bear my children.</p><p>"W-What..."</p><p>"We are low in population. And I need someone who will take over once I expire," he continued, but he was as well just rambling on. </p><p>"Smart people have a weird way of confessing," Stanley whispered to himself.</p><p>Y/N was sweating bullets. "I-I did not think that far ahead," she replied. "I'm not ready-- not now."</p><p>Xeno chuckled again after hearing her response. "My empire is not ready to raise children as it is. Of course, it will be some other time." He slowly let go of her lab coat before heading out. "I trust you won't be seeing anyone else till then?" Y/N shook her head. "How elegant."</p><p>Stanley gave his friend a sly smirk once he's been spotted. It made him remember how it all started. Turning back around, he called Y/N. "...Wingfield."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's Xeno Houston Wingfield. You should know, especially since it will be your last name soon."</p><p>"How romantic," Stanley faked a tear. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. |Dr. Xeno| Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I found you!" Y/N cheered as they looked under the bed. </p><p>"No fair," Xeno grumbled. "Stanley sold me out."</p><p>"I did not," denied their friend who hid a lollipop behind his back. </p><p>Xeno pouted as he crawled out of his bed. "Now that I won, can I use your sciencey tools? Please? Pleeeeease?"</p><p>Looking out, it was getting dark. The little scientist sighed as he finally agreed. He didn't expect to get jumped with a hug, followed by an 'ew' from Stanley. </p><p>~~~</p><p>"What did I tell you?"</p><p>"Put my arms behind my back," Y/N recited. "I promise I won't break your microscope."</p><p>"It's a telescope," Xeno corrected."What do you want to see anyway? Planets? Comets?"</p><p>Y/N stayed quiet as they looked through the telescope. "I'm choosing a star I can wish on."</p><p>"What..."</p><p>"Hush!" They glared before turning back. "If I just wish on a random star, it wouldn't know I'm looking at it. I have to be specific."</p><p>"That's not how it works--"</p><p>"Hush!!"</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Xeno took this chance to study his friend. He never realized it, but now he understands why people call them the brain, the brawn, and the beauty. <em>How elegant, </em>he said to himself. Y/N's smile was brighter than any star he laid his eyes on. And he usually spent the whole night looking at the galaxy.</p><p>"I found it!" Y/N cheered, pulling Xeno from his seat. "Look, look!"</p><p>Peeking through the telescope, he was surprised Y/N was able to determine it. "That's the Dog Star. The brightest star in Earth's sky."</p><p>Looking back, he was confused why they were disappointed. "Someone already named it?" He slowly nods, much to Y/N's dismay.</p><p>"Someday, I'll be a brighter star than that one," Y/N snickered at the thought. "And people will name it after me."</p><p>Xeno knew better than to crush their dreams with reality. <em>It's just a chunk of ice in space,</em> he thought. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I found you," Xeno smiled as he looked through the telescope. The sky is littered with stars, but one stood among the rest. Thousand years have passed, and he finally found their star.</p><p>And it was indeed brighter than Sirius. If only they were still there to see it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>